jimmy_the_jintyfandomcom-20200215-history
Terry
Terry *'Number':73082 *'Class': BR Standard Class 5 *'Designers': R. A. Riddles *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Withdrawn': 1966 Terry is a preserved BR Standard Class 5. Bio in the Series Terry taught William a lesson after showing him who is boss. Terry likes football so much that he grumbled about it to the other engines. But soon learned his lesson after an accident. He grew more matured and helped Jimmy's wish come true with the help of Arthur. Coming from Liverpool he knows the famous band, "The Beatles". He had trouble with Black 5 twins Richard and Roger as their classes had rivalries of whoever is better and ultimate. After Richard had his accident, Terry helped him back onto the track. After being scolded by the shed master, the twins now became firm friends with Terry. During Christmas, Terry and the other engines grumbled because William had his lack of Festive Spirit. Feels happy in the end. In New Years he was relieved Babs the Brave saved Rob from a bomb. Terry supported Roger when he was thought to be a death engine. Terry was very close to the twins and helped the two get back together. He was present when told his story on how he became Arthur. He and William were fooled by Den's lying but soon raised from the situation. He despised John the 3F when he first arrived but soon raised from the situation when John got his comeuppance thanks to Den. Basis Terry is based on the preserved BR Standard Class 5 73082 Camelot. In 1966, the engine was sent to Woodham Brothers for scrapping. She languished at Barry Docks until 1979 when purchased by the 73082 Camelot Locomotive Society, and moved to the Bluebell Railway for restoration alongside Battle of Britain Pacific 34059 Sir Archibald Sinclair. She returned to steam in 1995 after a protracted overhaul at Sheffield Park and put in almost ten years of service on the Bluebell until withdrawal for overhaul in June 2005. She underwent an overhaul and returned to steam again in 2014. She is also the current survivor with a BR1B tender. Trivia * Terry is preserved today on the Bluebell Railway with the name "Camelot" * Doncaster Works contributed to the 172 Standard Fives, with many being based on the Great Central mainline and the North Eastern Region. * Thirty 'Fives' were fitted with Caprotti valve gear, including the preserved no. 73129. * Only one 'Standard' Five, 73096, has seen mainline certification thus far. * Two of Terry's brothers lasted until August 1968, one being the preserved 73050 City of Peterborough of the Nene Valley Railway. * All five preserved Std. 5s have ran under their own steam, including the sole surviving Doncaster Works-built Std., 73156, the latter being run in and certified for use as of November 2017. * The real 73082 became one of the Bluebell Railway's biggest locomotives after being acquired by the heritage railway. Appearances * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (cameo) * William and Terry * Football Special * Jimmy and the Irish Mail * Live & Learn (does not speak) * Top of the Pops * Double Trouble * Terry, Twins & Twisted Track * Ivatt's Phantom of the Rails * Festive Spirit * Babs the Brave * Roger's Curse * Desperate Measures * Arthur's Tale * Arthur and the Duchess (cameo) * Filthy Liar * John, Vick & the Great Train Robbery * John's Comeuppance * Jimmy & Paddy * The Relief * Lost In Thought * Horwich's Search For Work * Standoff * Crewe (cameo) * An Anxious Wait (does not speak) * Babs and Seraphim * Engine 17 * Seen and Not Heard * No Identity (cameo) Gallery Terrybasis.JPG|Terry's Basis Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 2.20.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 2.22.21 pm.png Maxresdefault.jpg Derailed terry by dcg12b d913pgf-fullview.jpg|Terry Derailed Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Euston Category:Preserved Engines Category:4-6-0 Category:Locomotives Category:British Railways